Who's That Boys
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Subaru e Seishiro si scontrano di nuovo ç_ç sigh sob


"Who's That Boy?"  
  
Serie: X1999  
  
Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ma delle mitiche Clamp ^_^   
  
Pair: SeiXSub  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Tsumetai ame no machi wa metaru no tsuki no sabaku  
  
Hikari no bazuru kuminde dakishime au yorune  
  
Rojiura hashiru suon hikarete odoru kokoro  
  
Kitto urara nano wa dare ka ga kisufui takara  
  
  
  
It's Wonder Nightmare  
  
You come over Night  
  
Subete wa maboroshi ne   
  
I Can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Fukui te wa ikenai yakusoku dakedo  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Onnaji machi de hagureta  
  
You can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Izuku kara itano Izuku made yuku no  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
*******************  
  
Si sedette sul copriletto  
  
arancione e fumò l'ultima sigaretta del suo pacchetto,i suoi piedi  
  
lunghi e sottili erano raggomitolati sotto di lui.  
  
I suoni dei clacson delle automobili, delle sirene della polizia e delle  
  
voci entravano nella sua stanza tramite la finestra aperta per metà,ma essi erano accompagnati da una brezza leggera che li attutiva.L'aria era calda e umida.  
  
Gli occhi verdi di Subaru erano ancora assonnati e i capelli neri riflettevano la luce  
  
che si insinuava dalla tenda.  
  
Estate del 1997, Subaru Sumeragi aveva diciannove anni.  
  
*********************  
  
Dare mo ga jibundake o aisuru matta machi  
  
Purisumu no toki no kae yume o koroshite sugiru  
  
  
  
It's Wonder Nightmare  
  
You come over Night  
  
Subete wa guuzen ne   
  
I Can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Yoru sora no iro no fushigina hitomi  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
kogoeta machi o miorosu  
  
You can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Sobieru biru wa yume no hakate ne  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
************************  
  
  
  
La giornata passò senza particolari intoppi finchè la sera si impossessò del panorama  
  
attorno alla città a cui il giovane era così legato.  
  
Subaru uscì per le strade di Tokyo,che di notte si trasformavano in luoghi bui e pericolosi.  
  
  
  
Sotto la superficie della città si percepiva   
  
l'essenza dei morti e di creature al di fuori del mondo umano cui unico scopo  
  
era quello di portare il male sulla terra per potersi riprendere la propria libertà.  
  
  
  
Subaru evitò di attraversare le vie principali,quelle frequentate d'abitudine,  
  
si tenne lontano dalla Torre di Tokyo,troppo affollata per i suoi gusti.  
  
Mangiò da solo,in un vecchio ristorante nelle periferie più povere di Tokyo,senza proferir  
  
parola.  
  
  
  
Mezz'ora dopo si diresse verso una costruzione deserta che si trovava a pochi passi da lì,chinandosi per terra e preparandosi per esorcizzare quel posto.  
  
Era il luogo più adatto per allenarsi con i suoi poteri.  
  
  
  
Subaru avvertì nell'aria che stava per succedere qualcosa;rimase in quella posizione per molto più tempo di quanto in realtà ne avesse bisogno, finchè percepì sopra il suo corpo,l'ombra delle ali di un falco e poi udì una voce.  
  
*********************  
  
Cold rainy city, desserted under a metal moon  
  
I embrace a figure of light in the middle of the night   
  
I run like a lightning from a back alley away from my heart's temptation to dance  
  
I embrace a figure of light in the middle of the night   
  
What seems beautiful and loving can also hurt someone  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
"Bravo,Subaru-kun,sei migliorato molto dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto".  
  
Subaru conosceva bene quella voce; senza nemmeno guardare in faccia il suo interlocutore rispose" Seishiro..."   
  
  
  
"L'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati è stato durante la nostra battaglia finale "disse il Sakurazukamori.   
  
Attraversò la parte anteriore della costruzione finchè il suo corpo,che fino ad allora era rimasto nella semioscurità,  
  
non venne rischiarato dalla luce fioca dei lampioni;si avvicinò al Sumeragi,e il giovane scrutò il suo viso.  
  
  
  
"Quello non era il nostro ultimo combattimento... "   
  
Seishiro sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi tanto dolci quanto agghiaccianti;un vortice di petali roteò intorno alla sua figura.  
  
I fiori di Sakura,anche se non era la stagione,cominciarono a galleggiare intorno alle due figure,avvolgendole in un abbraccio di morte.  
  
Sumeragi non si fece impressionare dallo spettacolo offerto dal suo compagno:"Come mai sei tornato in città?lavori ancora come veterinario?"  
  
  
  
"No,non faccio più quel lavoro da molti anni " disse Seishiro"lo facevo perchè a te piacevano gli animali,  
  
questo mi offriva la possibilità di starti vicino per farti innamorare dell'uomo che ti avrebbe portato  
  
all'inferno"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gli occhi del giovane si aprirono in uno spasmo impercettibile per un normale  
  
essere umano,ma non per Seishiro che sembrava godere delle sofferenze altrui.  
  
Lui sapeva che il Sakurazukamori gli era stato accanto per un anno intero solo   
  
per secondi fini,sapeva che nn aveva mai provato affetto per lui,ma quelle parole,quelle semplici   
  
parole,lo avevano ferito profondamente.  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
It's Wonder Nightmare  
  
You come over Night  
  
Is it all an illusion?  
  
I Can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
There's a promise I must not hear  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
  
  
********************  
  
Ad uno sconosciuto,Subaru sarebbe apparso come un ragazzo normale,  
  
carino e un pò magro.Ma chi lo avesse conosciuto prima si sarebbe accorto delle differenze,  
  
come fece Seishiro"Sei dimagrito,dovresti mangiare di più"  
  
  
  
La bocca di Subaru si increspò in una smorfia "Sai,non pensavo ti saresti messo ad uccidere  
  
demoni per soldi,tu che un tempo saresti morto pur di salvare tutti,ora invece lavori solo per chi ti   
  
paga di più"disse il Sakurazuka  
  
  
  
"Lo faccio per fare pratica,ma anche per i soldi;infondo sono ancora lo sciamano   
  
più potente del Giappone,e credo lo sarò ancora per molto,visto che nessun pazzo rischierebbe la vita  
  
per un lavoro del genere."  
  
"Si"disse Seishiro"la tua fama è giunta fino nel paese dove abitavo fino a qualche tempo fà."  
  
  
  
"e perchè sei qui Seishiro,per consolarmi?"  
  
  
  
I petali di ciliegio si mescolarono con la brezza leggera che soffiava   
  
Il Sakurazuka evocò il suo shikigami"Vorrei verificare la tua abilità per vedere   
  
se sei diventato davvero così potente come dicono"  
  
  
  
Subaru chiuse le sue mani sul suo torace,assumendo la posizione   
  
per evocare i suoi Shikigami "vedremo... "disse. La battaglia era  
  
cominciata.  
  
**************  
  
Just like a child lost in the city  
  
You can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
Whe does he come from? Where does he go?  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?   
  
**************  
  
Il ragazzo era giovane,ma eccezionalmente esperto,comunque  
  
Seishiro,più vecchio di lui di nove anni,  
  
riusciva a gestire lu sua forza senza problemi;combatteva come il  
  
Sakurazukamori,con lo sguardo freddo e cuore calmo.  
  
Non ha reagito quando il suo falco ha esitato,ne quando si è ripreso, ne quando gli shikigami del Sumeragi  
  
l'hanno ferito,facendolo sanguinare copiosamente dal viso.  
  
La battaglia ormai durava da minuti,che si trasformarono presto in ore;  
  
Subaru realizzò una verità terribile:era stremato,non aveva più un briciolo di forza,mentre il suo avversario sembrava ancora fresco come all'inizio.  
  
  
  
I suoi capelli erano appiccicati con il sudore e la sua pelle pallida"stai "giocando" con me! "sospirò  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Does he love anyone in this crazy town but himself?  
  
Like a firefly around a prism it goes beyond a dream of killing  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Queste parole uscirono dalla sua gola " ho ancora tempo "  
  
disse Seishiro " non ho fretta,posso ucciderti lentamente.I tuoi Shikigami esitano,ormai non hai più  
  
abbastanza energia per controllarli"  
  
  
  
Gli uccelli tornarono all'assalto,il falco evitò il loro attacco con prontezza.   
  
Subaru ansimò"ce la farò! "   
  
Seishiro chiese "a fare cosa? " " ho giurato di ucciderti anche a costo di morire "  
  
"La tua promessa non è semplice da attuare" disse Seishiro"Forse la romperai,come già hai fatto una volta con il nostro patto"  
  
Una degli Shikigami del Sumeragi emise un suono,un grido strozzato che implorava aiuto;l'aquila,tenebrosa e orgogliosa,  
  
aveva cinto il collo del povero uccello con i suoi artigli poderosi.   
  
" le stragi del Sakurazukamori si compiono rapidamente "disse Subaru,mentre un peso sempre più esteso  
  
gli opprimeva il petto.  
  
Il giovane voleva sentire solo un'ammissione da parte del suo vecchio amico,gli sarebbe bastato questo  
  
per lasciarsi dietro il passato vissuto insieme a lui e ammazzarlo senza provare rimpianti.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
It's Wonder Nightmare  
  
You come over Night  
  
Is it all accidentally?  
  
I Can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Seishiro rispose alla sua richiesta con un'affermazione sù tutt'altro argomento  
  
"La magia può avere effetti devastanti sul corpo di un diciannovenne;esso potrebbe risentirne,  
  
soprattutto il tuo fascino fanciullesco."  
  
Subaru cercò di alzarsi,ma il suo corpo era ferito in molte parti,il sangue fluiva  
  
sul suo viso mischiandosi alla polvere accumulatesi sulla sua faccia,ma questo non lo fermò,scattò in piedi  
  
con una spinta verso l'alto.  
  
"...Subaru-kun..."  
  
Poi il buio lo avvolse in un'abbraccio dolce quanto spaventoso.  
  
***********  
  
His mysteroius eyes the color of the night sky  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
***********  
  
Subaru aprì gli occhi"dove sono?"  
  
Si ritrovò in una stanza azzurrina,color cielo,ed era disteso su un letto sconosciuto al tatto;  
  
"ti sei svegliato finalmente..."una donna apparì sull'uscio dell'appartamento.  
  
"stai bene?"  
  
Il giovane non riusciva ancora a realizzare dove si trovasse finchè non scorse   
  
il vestito della ragazza"un ospedale,sono in ospedale"   
  
*"sono ancora vivo allora"*  
  
**********  
  
I take it down as I watch the city freeze  
  
You can't Say WHO'S THAT BOY?  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Sei stato fortunato,ti hanno portato qui in stato di shock,ferito e stremato dalla fatica.Ma cosa ti è successo?"  
  
Sumeragi non sentì nemmeno la donna parlare,ora i suoi occhi verdi guardavano oltre la finestra socchiusa:  
  
era l'alba,l'aria frizzante penetrava dallo spiraglio rimasto aperto;i raggi del sole si  
  
riflettevano sulle lenzuola bianche che,con quei riflessi,apparivano agli occhi umani di color panna;  
  
correvano sul pavimento fino a raggiungere gli angoli più nascosti della stanza per poi scomparire tra i muri.  
  
  
  
"Seishiro-san,non ho ancora rotto la mia promessa fatta ad Hokuto..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
A misty barrow that rises over the buildings  
  
WHO'S THAT BOY? 


End file.
